Hackers: Encrypted Files
by patriot117
Summary: ¿Creías haber descifrado todos los secretos?, piénsalo dos veces. El momento de revelar los secretos mejor encriptados de la saga Hackers ha llegado.
1. 1

**Hackers: Encrypted Files**

02-CIRC.13

No les quedo de otra, debían de introducirse a un mundo que no querían, pero era necesario. Takeru no soporto la muerte de su madre, pero fue lo que ocasiono que se hiciera una promesa: traería de nuevo a su hermano. Mimi se le unió, la relación con su madre en aquel tiempo no era muy buena, aun así la joven la quería mucho. Siempre lo daba todo por ella por lo que espero le perdonara por que la abandonaría; algún día le recompensaría con creces. Los amigos emprendieron su viaje donde buscarían la forma de encortar a Matt, y la manera de traerlo de vuelta a casa. Ese sería su único objetivo.

Reconociendo que para lograr lo que querían necesitaban crear una reputación, ser alguien en el mapa delictivo. Seguro Matt estaba en aquel ámbito por lo que si hacían mucho ruido el iría a ellos. Estando seguros que el mayor de los rubios seria alguien importante, ya que era muy listo y audaz, no les resultaría extraño que al encontrarse este fuese alguien rico. Sin saber como comenzar Takeru y Mimi se lanzaron en su primer golpe a un banco, lo estudiaron, reconocieron el sistema que utilizaban, hicieron pruebas y decidieron usar el Crib. Como todo en el inicio aquel golpe fue un total fracaso, no lograron irrumpir en el sistema sin ser detectados por lo que las alarmas se activaron. No tomaron en cuenta que estaban en un país afiliado a la Agencia que implanto un gran sistema de defensa en el banco. Esto no los detendría.

El tiempo paso, el ensayo y error dio frutos. Takeru y Mimi se hacían de respeto entre los hackers, y se hicieron tan buenos al no ser detectados que su anonimato iba invicto. Se hicieron tan buenos que borraron su existencia del mundo, su mejor defensa era ser fantasmas y lo eran ahora. Sus datos ya no existían nunca más en ningún servidor, ordenar ó nube en el mundo. Eran los mejores, pero, el estar en un mundo criminal te lleva por caminos que no esperas, te revela verdades que jamás imaginaste ó te conduce a personas que creíste olvidar. Este fue el caso de Mimi quien estando en Alemania, viendo las noticias, encontró el paradero de su padre. Anthony Colville resulto ser un asesino serial atrapado justo un par de años después de que la abandono, y que ahora resultaba que estaba libre cumpliendo su condena de quince años. Esto impacto a Mimi, el verlo en las noticias salir de la cárcel mientras la gente le abucheaba, al parecer había hecho cosas atroces. Su madre jamás le hablo mucho sobre el, siempre decía que no valía la pena hablar sobre aquel hombre, pero, un recuerdo surgió en su mente. Una noche vio a su madre llorar, recriminaba algo que no lograba alcanzar escuchar, solo fue la ultima palabras que supo decía asesino. Quizá se refería a su padre. La curiosidad por saber de aquel hombre, que jamás se pregunto más por respeto a su madre, le invadió. Investigo a pesar de que Takeru le dijese que se alejara del tema, que lo que pudiera encontrar no le gustaría. ¿Qué peor cosa podría hallar aparte de que era un asesino? No importaba ya nada, lo peor seria quedarse con la duda.

— Déjalo así Mimi, no vale la pena.

La castaña que se encontraba invadiendo los archivos policiales de Berlín aparto su vista de la pantalla de su laptop para mirar fijamente a su amigo, ó algo parecido.

— Dime, Takeru, ¿Si supieras donde esta tu padre, ¿no te preguntarías que ha sido de su vida? — Takeru no respondió, su silencio reconocía que actuaría igual que ella.— ¿No te gustaría saber que es lo que ha hecho, el porque te abandono?

— tu ya lo sabes.

— No, no es suficiente.

La joven siguió indagando y encontró lo peor. Fotografías de sus crímenes, las imágenes eran horrorosas. Cuerpos desmembrados, la mayoría de mujeres, le resulto asqueroso ver de lo que su padre era capaz y a la vez sintió un alivio por no ser una de esas victimas. Incluso su madre se salvo. Aquello le hizo surgir otra pregunta, ¿Por qué a ellas no las asesino? Todo aquello resultaba misterioso para ella. Analizo los patrones de cómo atacaba, que planes seguía para obtener a sus victimas; resulto ser bueno en su atrocidad. Asesino a no menos de cincuenta mujeres, todas con edades de dieciocho a veinticinco años de edad. Lo que mas le aterraba fue pensar que era hija de un asesino. No podía creer que un hombre como el no fuese castigado con la pena de muerte y solo tuviera que pagar quince míseros años en la cárcel, por ella lo refundiría allí a la eternidad. Leyó el proceso de cuando fue detenido y encontró algo peculiar, al parecer en los archivos de su padre. Al parecer tuvo alguien con poder que lo ayudo a que su condena fuese corta. ¿Quien seria capaz de ayudar a un asesino? Necesitaba llegar al fondo de todo esto y solo había una forma. Yendo a la fuente original.

— ¿Estas segura de lo que haremos? — Pregunto Takeru mientras conducía su automóvil. Uno no muy elegante.

— Completamente.

Mimi había investigado a su padre, siguiéndole el paso para ver donde se encontraba. Resulto que después de salir de la cárcel fue a vivir a un pueblo tranquilo fuera de la capital, por lo que ahora se dirigían aquel lugar. El pueblo era pintoresco con su estructura particular de la región, casas pintadas en blanco con tejas en café sobre los techos hacían acogedor aquel pedazo de tierra. Takeru condujo hasta quedar enfrente de la casa con el numero que Mimi le indico. Temblorosa la joven bajo del automóvil seguida por Takeru que pronto rodeo el vehiculo para quedar a su lado y tomarle la mano. El jamás la dejaría sola. Su relación había crecido a un punto donde quizás el término de amistad ya no era el correcto. Emprendieron el viaje abriéndose paso por la nieve que cubría el suelo hasta quedar enfrente de la puerta. La joven sin controlar el temblor en su mano apretó el botón blanco del timbre. Pasado unos minutos la puerta se abrió dejando ver aquel hombre que por más de quince años no vio. EL hombre no les reconoció, no estaba muy lucido, sospechaban que acababa de ingerir sustancias ilegales. Mimi se presento, el hombre le reconoció y les dejo pasar. Takeru no se senita cómodo de estar en aquella casa, algo no pintaba bien.

— Y, dime, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tu madre no viene?

Aquella forma de hablar de su padre como si no se hubiesen visto en tan solo unos días la hizo irritar. Sin contenerlo la joven soltó lo que por años necesitaba expulsar de su sistema. Le recrimino su abandono, el que fuese un asesino seria, el que dejara a su madre en una situación poco favorable. Las palabras se fueron endureciendo a tal punto que groserías brotaron de la boca de la joven. Esto no lo tomo bien su padre que furioso por la forma en que le recriminaba su hija estuvo dispuesto a golpearla si no es que Takeru le detuvo. La joven había elegido el peor momento para ir a desahogarse, su padre que no se podía ocultar que estaba drogado se comenzó a pelear con Takeru. En un movimiento que fue más de suerte que por habilidad el padre de Mimi lanzo al suelo al rubio colocándole su pie en la garganta. Mimi quiso ayudarlo, pero su padre era fornido y la lanzo lejos. Paso su mano por la parte trasera de su pantalón para sacar un revolver con el que apunto a Takeru.

— Sabes, muchacho, te me haces conocido — Anthony dibujo una sonrisa macabra en sus labios.— Te pareces a un colega mío, bueno, mejor dicho mi jefe. ¿De casualidad no te apellidas Thierry? — Takeru reacciono ante el apellido con un quejido que sobresalió de los otros.— Vaya, veo que si.

— ¡Suéltalo! — Grito Mimi quien trato de golpear a su padre con un ajaron de vidrio grueso en la cabeza. Su padre fue más rápido y esquivo el golpe, pero le dio oportunidad a Takeru de quitar el pie de su cuello y mandar al suelo al sujeto.

Mimi que trastabillo cayendo de rodillas al piso noto como su mejor amigo luchaba contra su padre. A unos metros de la trifulca se percato que el arma que tenía su padre yacía en el suelo sin dueño, seguro lo tiro cuando cayó. Se acerco al arma, levanto la vista para presenciar como le daba una paliza a su amigo. Era como si la droga le hubiera dado súper poderes. Arremetía tan fuerte contra el rubio que estaba por matarlo, esto le aterro a la castaña que invadida por el miedo jalo del gatillo dando en el blanco. Una mancha roja comenzó a manchar la camisa azul de su padre, la bala impacto en la espalda a la altura de algún pulmón, incluso del corazón. El hombre castaño cayó de lado ahogándose en su sangre. Mimi corrió a socorrer a su amigo sin prestar atención, lo ayudo a levantarse pues necesitaban huir de aquella casa. Cuando ayudaba a levantar a Takeru una mano se poso en su tobillo, bajo la vista y miro a su padre que con las pocas fuerzas que pudo pronuncio una sola palabra antes de morir.

— Mónaco.

Takeru y Mimi lograron huir. Nadie supo quien mato al asesino, siendo que ninguno de los dos existían las huellas dactilares que la policía encontró jamás coincidieron con alguna en su base de datos. La muerte la adjudicaron a un ajuste de cuentas.

Pasaron los días y Mimi no salía de su cama. Takeru estaba preocupada por ella, hacia lo que fuese para animarla, nada surtía efecto. Solo recibía disculpas por parte de ella ante lo que había vivido, pero, a el no le importaba que su vida hubiera estado en juego. Le preocupaba ella, solamente. Aquella mañana Takeru se sentó a su lado y comenzó acariciarle el cabello, eso siempre la relajaba y esa no fue la excepción.

— Mimi Colville — Pronuncio con desagrado la joven — Que apellido tan mas asqueroso.

Takeru advirtió aquel sentimiento, ó por lo menos algo cercano. Su nombre era lo único que ahora la joven portaba con amor, el lo sabia ya que su abuela materna a la que quería mucho llevaba aquel nombre. Pero el apellido resulto ser otra historia. Verla reprochando por su padre, el apellido atroz que portaba solo le hizo crecer en su interior un sentimiento, una idea. El siempre la protegería.

— Entonces a partir de ahora solo serás Mimi.

La joven levanto su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Ver aquellos ojos azules tan decididos, tan compasivos la hizo sentirse segura e incluso un poco feliz. Sonrío ante el hermoso gesto de Takeru y volvió a quedar en su regazo para poder dormir después de noches en vela.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hoy les traigo una entrega especial de mi historia Hacker. Viendo mi antiguos apuntes sobre mis historias encontré unas ideas sobre la saga de Hackers, eventos mencionados en la saga que nunca tuvieron respuesta, y la verdad necesitaba publicarlas. Quizás los que leyeron Hackers y Hackers 2 no se percataron de esas menciones, pero es momento de que las noten hahaha.**

**Como verán este fic será una serie de One-Shots, en vez de titulo tendrán un "Código" que les ayudara a entender mejor la historia. Los primeros números revelan sobre que historia de la saga es: un 01 es Hackers, el 02 se trata de Hackers 2. Las letras son las primeras cuatro del titulo del capitulo y para facilitar la localización los últimos dos números son del capitulo. Lo hago en forma de que si quieren entender mejor la historia que actualizo pueda pasar de donde se saca la referencia. Espero les parezca divertido y/o entretenido hahaha.**

**Una ultima cosa, como ya dije se trataran sobre menciones que hubo en la saga, aunque habrá unos cuantos que sean antes del primero Hackers y que no se mencionan. Ya tengo el 85% de los One-shot por lo que cada que reciba 5 reviews o pasen dos a tres días actualizare (si el trabajo me lo permite).**

**Espero les gusten los capítulos y bueno como ya leyeron comenzamos con uno interesante y muy revelador hahaha.**

**Digimon no me perteneces ni historia (original), ni personajes. Esto es por pura diversión.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	2. 2

01-CAST.02/02-CONS.14

Mónaco fue la pista que el padre de Mimi les dejo antes de morir. Por casi un año aquello no pareció importarles, pero, superado aquel evento el rubio se dispuso a ir aquel país para tratar de encontrar al que alguna vez fue Marc Thierry, su padre. Por mucho tiempo lo creyó muerto al no encontrar pistas de su paradero, ahora resulto que estaba vivo y que la huida de su padre tuvo que ver con el de Mimi. Algo no cuadraba. Si bien sus familias tuvieron una amistad por un buen tiempo nunca imagino que lo sería por otros motivos. Esa curiosidad que le carcomía por dentro, poco a poco cedía e imagino que aquello fue exactamente lo que su mejor amiga sintió cuando supo de su padre. El momento en que le comento a Mimi sobre viajar a Mónaco quiso pensar que se negaría, evitarle el dolor que ella padeció con su propio progenitor. En cambio, solo recibió como respuesta:

— ¿Cuándo partimos?

Recibir aquel apoyo incondicional de la castaña le hizo aparecer una fuerza vital que hace tiempo no sentía. Con aquello de que la búsqueda de su hermano no daba frutos. El plan fue sencillo partirían a Mónaco la semana siguiente, en tanto contactarían a un par de colegas confiables para la misión. En ese año la pareja fue haciéndose de un buen equipo de trabajo, lo que les diferenciaba de hace un año, por lo que ahora lo que pudieran enfrentar no lo harían tan solos. Takeru contacto a un colega medico, lo conocieron un par de meses después del accidente con el padre de la castaña. Su nombre era Joe Dikoudis. Resulto que el prestaba su servicios ha todo aquel que le brindara una buena suma de dinero como pago, no importaba tus antecedente. Aquel sujeto delgado, alto de cabellera extravagante se fue convirtiendo en alguien de confianza para Takeru y Mimi. Les ayudo en un par de ocasiones, y es que su ayuda no se limitaba a curar heridas — ¿Qué tanto te puedes dañar siendo un hacker? — su trabajo iba en poder infiltrarse en lugares que como medico se le permitía. A la segunda persona que contactaron fue una joven de nombre Amanda Solberg, una joven de veintiocho años, exuberante, carismática y muy buena para conseguirles información personal. En otras palabras una hacker de personas. Los cuatro eran un buen equipo, dos en las computadoras, un medico y una infiltrada, todo lo necesario para hacer un trabajo redondo.

El día llego, viajaron de Budapest a la ciudad de Mónaco. Se encontraron con sus colegas en el hotel designado, en el restaurante lujoso. Hay Takeru les informo lo que era este trabajo, el cual resulto personal, tanto Joe como Amanda no esperaban algo como lo que les planteo. Amanda aclaro que aquello no era bueno en el negocio que manejaban, sin embargo, lo apoyo. Joe igual y ambos no aceptaron la comisión que les tocaría por el trabajo. Hoy por el, mañana por ellos.

Los días posteriores Takeru y Mimi trabajaron en la búsqueda de su padre, Amanda conocía el lugar y se comenzaba a relacionar con gente, y Joe simplemente esperaba. Les tomo unas semanas dar con el, y fue gracias a la castaña que no se alargo la investigación. Redujo las posibilidades tomando en cuenta el perfil de su padre, si el era un asesino quizás también el padre del rubio. Investigaron en la base de datos de la policía local, en criminales no encontraron nada, pero fue entonces que la idea surgió. Aquel país tenía algo llamativo, algo que por lo que tiene bastante turistas. Los casinos. Mimi sugirió que buscaran en los empleados, talvez seria como en las vegas. El pudiera estar trabajando en alguno como "seguridad" contra los contadores de cartas. No tardaron en dar con el, por supuesto que su nombre era diferente, pero su rostro jamás lo olvidaría. Takeru se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no cumplía la función que pensaba en el casino mas famoso de Montecarlo, le molesto darse cuenta que tenia un puesto gerencial. Tanto tiempo viviendo con dificultades económicas — las que orillaron a Matt ha huir en busca de algo mejor —, de ver ha su madre luchando por darles lo una vida decente, en tanto el vivía una buena vida. No dudo en salir pronto a Montecarlo e ir a buscarlo. Claro que Mimi le dijo que primero debían tantear el terreno, y era allí donde Amanda entraba. Su trabajo consistía en pasar una noche en el casino donde el padre del rubio trabajaba para conocer el movimiento. La joven rubia pidió la ayuda a Joe, seria mas creíble que fuese acompañada de alguien para no verse sospechosa. Takeru ansioso prefirió ser el quien la acompañara, necesitaba ir. No importo que los demás se negaran, que expusieran sus puntos del porque su presencia podría no ser buena para la misión, el ignoro todo y se designo como el acompañante de Amanda. No negaba que las manifestaciones externados por sus colegas tenían su razón, pero su padre no esperaría verlo en el casino por lo que no corría el peligro de ser identificado.. El éxito radicaba en aquella noche no llamar la atención.

Y así se llevo acabo lo planeado. Fueron al casino detectaron su sistema, indagaron lo suficiente y planificaron lo que harían. Descubrieron que aquel casino era el mejor de los alrededores, generando millones de euros sus trabajadores recibían grandes sueldos. La idea de contactar a su padre cambio, prefirió simplemente darle un golpe a su trabajo; quitarle ganancias. Usarían un nuevo método, uno que les quitaría tanto dinero frente a sus ojos. Instalarían un dispositivo dentro del casino que haría que todo los aparatos de juegos dieran grandes premios. Seria un gran golpe.

— Cuando sepan que fue lo que ocurrió ya os habremos ido — Comentó Takeru a sus amigos.

— Y quien quite que podamos sacar algo para nosotros.

— No te preocupes, luego haremos otro golpe — Hablo Mimi desde el otro lado de la habitación.— Lo mejor será que salgas enseguida, no queremos que ocurran imprevistos.

Amanda se alisto para ir al "Casino de Montecarlo", en su bolso oculto traía un pequeño transmisor que colocaría en alguna de las maquinas de juego y esta transmitiría el virus que desde el cuarto de hotel mandarían Takeru y Mimi. Resultaría sencillo. Pero todo se complico. La joven cumplió su cometido, pero, en vez de salir de aquel casino antes de que alguien tuviese el primer premio la joven se quedo para obtener algunas ganancias. El imprevisto que augurio Mimi se presento cuando llamaron a Takeru a su celular. Quien llamaba resulto ser su padre. Lo cito para verse obligando a verlo con la amenaza de que tenia a su amiga prisionera, le dio la dirección y negando que alguien lo acompañara fue a su encuentro.

— Padre — Comento cuando estuvo frente a el en un cuarto obscuro con una única luz colgando del techo que permitía ver sentada en una silla a su colega amarrada de pies y brazos y amordazada. Su mirada detonaba pánico.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

No hubo un tierno saludo, ni palabras cariñosas. Su padre no era como lo recordaba, un hombre sereno con una mirada relajada. Solo miradas inquisitivas, con odio de por medio. No hubo tiempo de ponerse al día ó de reclamos, su padre no se mostraba contento sobre lo que le habían hecho, perder millones en las maquinas por lo que no saldrían impugnes. Takeru sintió un escalofrío recorrer sus vértebras al escuchar aquello de su padre; su voz sonaba ronca y gastada.

— ¿Cómo supiste a quien detener?

Resulto que sus colegas tenían razón, el haber ido junto con Amanda aquella noche de inspección al casino de su padre lo detecto. Aquello hizo que cuando los premios se dispararan detectaran a la joven que también quería llevarse una tajada. No pudo mas que sentir culpa, por su error ahora estaban en una situación precaria en la que su padre no mostraría piedad. Tras el hombre de traje pudo notar mas presencias humanas, seguro eran los de "seguridad" que esperaban sus ordenes para atacar. Miro a su colega que a su vez le devolvía la mirada, ambos sudaban en frío.

— ¿Qué nos harás? — Preguntó al ver como su padre extendía la mano para que uno de sus hombres le entregara un arma.

— Eres mi hijo — Comenzó hablar con aquella voz que lo ponía de nervios.— Por lo que tendrás una ultima oportunidad.

Takeru no entendió el que quiso decir su padre, solo pudo observar como levantaba el brazo en dirección a la joven para apuntarle con el cañón del arma a su cabeza. De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos azules de su amiga clamaban piedad. Estaba aterrada.

— No te quiero volver a ver en mi ciudad — Dicho esto acciono el gatillo.

Lo dejaron ir con unos pequeños regalos que tiñeron de rojo su ropa y piel. Hubiera preferido no haber tenido tan buena suerte. Su padre, ya no era el hombre gentil que llego a conocer. Comprendió que aquel hombre ruin, hijo de la chingada, ya no seria mas su padre. Quería venganza por lo que le había hecho tanto a el como Amanda, pero, algo en el lo detuvo. Por los siguientes años siempre lamentaría lo ocurrido en aquel país. Joe regreso a Italia, Mimi y Takeru regresaron a Budapest Nunca más volvieron a Mónaco, siempre recordando la razón en sus pesadillas. Todo lo ocurrido lo cambio, y no para bien. Meses después El Jefe hizo su aparición.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Es bueno ver que ha sido bien recibido mi nuevo proyecto sobre esta saga. Es una manera de dar gracias a los que me leyeron y dejaron reviews ya que es una de las historias que escrito que mas gustan. Espero que las nuevas revelaciones les gusten y tratare de que sean lo más entretenidas posibles n.n**

**Como vieron hemos vuelto al tema de los padres, ahora es el turno del rubio de que se encontrara con su progenitor. ¿Qué les pareció?. Una vida difícil la de nuestros Hackers lo se hehehe. Como pueden ver esta historia tiene dos menciones, la primera será fácil de encontrar mientras que la segunda si no la localizan díganmelo en los comentarios para aclara donde esta la relación n.n**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Tienes razón, a Mimi no le puse apellido en la saga debido ha este pasado suyo. Pero, ya ahora ha sido revelado n.n**

_**anahiihana: **_**Es bueno saber que te agrado la idea. Por el momento las historias que leerlas van en orden, por lo que vamos en Hackers 1. Puede que más adelante haya algún capitulo de Mimato n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que los siguientes capítulos de revelaciones también te gusten como este.**

_**Domidomo S**__**: **_**Esa es la idea que estos One-shot complemente las menciones que se hacen en ciertos capítulos, que a su vez lo van haciendo en toda la historia y que repercuten en la forma de ser de nuestros protagonistas. Además, la idea es como dices que se entretengan buscando la mención n.n**

_**Adrit126: **_**Me ha llegado tu review justo cuando estaba a punto de actualizar hahaha, gracias por dejarme un comentario n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	3. 3

00-PRELU.00

Desde que el Internet y las redes cibernéticas aparecieron en el mundo todo cambio. Para bien y para mal. La piratería paso de barcos ha CD's, los robos de asaltos a bolsos y billeteras ha cuentas bancarias, del secuestro de personas al secuestro de identidades. El nombre de ladrón pasó a términos menos burdos y su nueva denominación fue una más elegante: Hackers. Los gobiernos aprendieron a controlar a estos individuos, pero, eso fue solo por un tiempo. Los Hackers fueron evolucionando, los antivirus, los firewall y todo aquello creado para proteger los ordenadores se vieron rebasados por la genialidad de estos individuos. El mundo cambio. Para bien ó para mal.

Los gobiernos se vieron obligados a crear la Agencia. Departamento gubernamental dedicado a luchar, contener y erradicar a los Hackers del mundo; por lo menos a los países afiliados. La cede se edifico en Londres. Por un tiempo la nueva solución ante la plaga Hacker dio resultados, pero nadie sospechaba de un mal que ascendía en las tinieblas de la red, en la obscuridad de las calles de los países más poderosos. No hay peor mal que el que no puedes ver, que el no saber de su existencia. Eso Matt lo sabía a la perfección.

El mundo no conocía la existencia de _Kratoria_, no por el momento. Matt y Taichi eran sus líderes. Un par de jóvenes que se conocieron por asares del destino y con habilidades tan excepcionales que no tardaron en construir su imperio en las sombras. Hasta que un día, la Agencia estuvo a punto de descubrirlos.

Matt aun siendo un gran hackeador estaba trabajando junto con su mejor amigo dando un golpe al banco de Montreal para transferir una buena cantidad de dinero que les ayudaría afianzar su gran poder. El cual se expandía a otros terrenos como clubes, casinos y demás actividades lícitas para aparentar su vida de lujos. El trabajo era sencillo, solo una invasión al sistema bancario para transferir unos cuantos de millones ha su cuenta en Australia. Una actividad rutinaria. Pero nunca esperaron que alguien les descubriera, alguien trataba de entrometerse en su camino y evitar que lograran su objetivo. Además de localizarlos. Por suerte, Matt activo uno de sus programas diseñados por el que ayudo a mantener lejos al intruso.

— Estuvimos cerca — Comentó Tai.

Matt satisfecho por lograr el objetivo se desplomo en su silla para dejarse llevar por la incertidumbre. La Agencia tenia buenos elementos, el suponía que el intruso era uno de ellos, conocía su forma de operar y ese fue el caso. Pero, aun cuando tuvieran a los mejores agentes, el reconocía que era el mejor en aquella area. Nadie lo atraparía nunca, no temía por que algún agente estuviera tras ellos en cada golpe que dieran, pero, ¿Por qué arriesgarse? El momento de que su organización sea conocida solo seria cuando el lo predispondría. No antes.

— Debemos ser más cautelosos.

— Lo somos.

— Y aun así la Agencia se percato de nuestro golpe — Tai se levanto de su asiento y fue a la televisión para colocar las noticias. Era como si quisiera ver su rostro en pantalla con una cifra de recompensa por atraparlo.— Ya tenemos dinero suficiente para vivir toda la vida y hasta darle tres vueltas, lo mejor será dejar ya este negocio.

Matt se incorporo enseguida en su silla, hizo tanto escándalo que Tai volteo a verlo con semblante dudoso. El rubio le dedico una mirada seria, con un fulgor que detonaba furia ante algún pasado ó ideal.

— Sabes perfectamente cual es nuestro objetivo.

— Lo se.

El castaño se dejo caer en el sofá alargado quedando acostado boca arriba. Aquel objetivo fue una de las principales razones por las que crearon Kratoria, por la que ahora eran mejores amigos. El hackear cuentas bancarias solo era para conseguir su verdadero fin. Lo que si debía reconocer era que su amigo estaba más firme en el ideal que buscaban que el mismo, aquel sueño de un mundo nuevo donde los sistemas actuales son destruidos para darle pasó a unos mejores, más justos y equitativos. _Para construir un mundo nuevo, primero debemos incendiar el antiguo, _esas fueron las palabras que Matt le dijo tiempo atrás. Recordó la noche que lo conoció, el rubio huía de la policía por haber robado algunos artículos de una tienda — productos sin importancia como cremas y algo de ropa — al verlo huir desesperado, sin conocer la razón, le ayudo a esconderse; quizás le recordó a el en algún tiempo de su vida. Ese fue el momento que cambiaria el rumbo de sus vidas. Conociéndose meditante una platica sincera encontraron que buscaban un mismo fin, riqueza y poder para cambiar el mundo. Matt mostró ser alguien muy bueno en el ámbito del hackeo, y fue el mismo quien le introdujo en aquel mundo a su nuevo amigo. Ya con un par de años de experiencia guío al rubio para que juntos pudieran robar cuentas bancarias, lo que resulto más fácil con su ayuda pues ya tenia algo de noción sobre el trabajo, pero, no sabia moverse en las grandes ligas. De pasar a saquear cuentas con algunos miles pasaron a millones. Todo mejoro para ambos. Soltó un soplido fuerte, no quería pensar, pero el solo hecho de imaginar ser capturado le incomodaba. Estando en la cárcel, pagando sus crímenes no encajaba para nada en la vida que ahora llevaba.

— Necesitamos una distracción.

— ¿Una distracción? — Tai se levanto de su asiento.

— Si, ahora que la Agencia ha atrapado a la mayoría de lo hackers nuestro anonimato peligra — Matt se rascaba la barbilla con calma.— Quedamos pocos hackers, lo que deja un rango de sombra pequeño donde escondernos.

— Por lo que necesitamos incrementarlo.

— Correcto.

Los días posteriores el grupo de amigos ideo un plan para mantener a la Agencia alejada de ellos; evitar ser descubiertos. El plan debía ser lo mejor posible, con marcas de error casi nulas para evitar que su teatro cayera fácilmente. Los amigos y socios ya tenían una gran idea, pero no fue hasta que estando en la sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Atenas, Grecia les llego lo que les faltaba para completar su plan. En las noticias se hablaba sobre un golpe a uno de los bancos mas importantes del país, se trato de un robó de varios millones saqueando varias cuentas lo que evito que los sistemas de la Agencia detectaran tal anormalidad. La policía solo sabia que los asaltantes se trataba de hackers — lo alarmante del caso se debía a que tipo de grupo pertenecían — , queriendo ser conocidos dejaron su marca en el asalto cibernético; una "C" estilizada de color azul y negro, no era la primera vez que este grupo delictivo atacaba, ya tenia bastante tiempo y cada vez se volvía mas peligroso. Su popularidad entre los hacker aumentaba. Matt sonrío al ver aquel sello, lo reconocería en cualquier lado que fuese: el lo había inventado. En su interior creció una especie de alegría, su hermano no lo resistió más y cedió a la idea que le propuso antes de huir de su hogar. Se convirtió en Hacker y en el mejor momento.

— _Crib — _Susurro Matt llamando la atención de su mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Creo que tenemos nuestra distracción.

Matt le explico a su castaño amigo que sabia exactamente quien estaba tras aquella "C" que apareció en las noticias. Se trataba de su hermano y pudiera que su mejor amiga estuviera ayudándolo. Tai no lo creía, y menos cuando escucho su historia que hasta el momento no había revelado del todo. El rubio reconocía que si las autoridades mostraban el logotipo de Crib solo quería decir que ya era una amenaza, facilitándole su trabajo. Lo que le pareció curioso fue que su hermano dejara alguna firma en sus golpes, pudiera que de esa forma le mandaba un mensaje. Le sugirió a su amigo utilizar a su hermano para desviar las miradas, quería que la Agencia se preocupara por atraparlo evitando que conocieran el verdadero mal, además de poder tener vigilado a su hermano, ya que al fin de cuentas se convirtió en su competencia. Necesitaba tenerlo controlado. Planearon darle más auge, dar a conocer a un nivel mayor sobre aquel grupo delictivo y que su nombre sonara en las noticias del mundo y no solo de Europa. Al ser peligroso que ellos contactaran al hermano del rubio tenían que tener un intermediario, alguien que le propusiera a Takeru que se les unieran y al hacerlo tendría una vida mejor que la actual. Debían ofrecerle algo jugoso, que superara lo que ya había hecho, pues robar millones no cualquiera. Para controlar a _Crib_ necesitaban a un intermediario de confianza, quien no les traicionara ó delatara, fue entonces cuando Tai sugirió a la persona que más confiaba en el mundo; su hermana. Matt acepto después de la explicación fundamentada de su amigo, los días siguientes comenzaron a investigar y localizar a Takeru y Mimi. Pasó un buen tiempo, pero tendiéndole una trampa que idearon viendo su forma de actuar dieron con ellos. Taichi logro convencer a su hermana, la cual se mostraba reacia a cooperar, que se hiciera pasar por el personaje que inventaron: EL JEFE. Todo marcho como debía. _Crib_ acaparo la atención del mundo mientras _Kratoria_ aumentaba su poder.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Veo que están disfrutando este nuevo fic de revelaciones heeee, hahaha. Me de mucho gusto, hace que el tiempo que paso escribiendo valga aun mas la pena n.n Espero hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo.**

_**thereaderez12**__**: **_**Como puedes veer este fic esta pensado en mostrar los diferentes puntos de vista de los demás personajes. Este fue el caso de Matt y Taichi. Espero te agradara y poder contar con tu opinión en los siguientes capítulos n.n**

_**yurimariposa**__**: **_**Lo se, les toco unos padres malos u.u Gracias por tu comentario!**

_**Adrit126: **_**No es el único familiar que tiene Takeru con sangre fría, allí esta su propio hermano xD**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	4. 4

00-PRELU.01

La vida de una joven de veintiún años transcurre como cualquier otra persona en la "Ciudad Eterna". Estaba a punto de graduarse de su profesión Licenciatura en Periodismo para introducirse en el mundo laboral. La emoción que aquello le provocaba nada lo apagaba, por fin después de tantas trabas, problemas y estudio lograría cumplir su sueño. Todo gracias a su hermano.

Paseaba por una de las avenidas más concurridas pensando en su vida, en lo que esta había sido hasta entonces. No fue fácil, empezando con que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente hace unos años, su hermano tuvo que ver por ellos y el camino que eligió para solventar los gastos no le agradaba. Nunca delataría su forma de ingreso, la sangre no se traiciona. Además, ella en cierta parte era participe de sus actividades ilícitas al aceptar todo lo que su dinero compraba. Incluso sus estudios. No importaba, ella lograría su meta de convertirse en periodista y lograr trabajar en los mejores periódicos del país; quien quitaba y hasta en televisión trabajaría. La vida le trataba bien en aquella época de su vida.

Cuando tomaba helado en un cono sonó su celular, el número no lo tenía registrado, sin embargo lo conocía a la perfección. Se trataba de su hermano mayor. Lo quería mucho, pero solo existían dos razones para las que ella recibiera una llamada de su parte. Ninguna era para quedar ó tratarse como hermanos normales.

— _Ciao fratello — _Saludo a su hermano al aceptar la llamada.

— _Buongiorno, sorella — _Contesto una voz juvenil por el auricular.

Como sospecho, su hermano fue directo al objeto de su llamada pues el tiempo para el siempre era valioso. Lo que le pidió no tenia precedentes, ella le dejo en claro que jamás en su vida participaría en algo relacionado a sus negocios y su hermano siempre la respeto. Aquella vez no entendió porque le solicito ser participe de lo que sonaba descabellado, y un poco tonto. Le ofreció una buena suma para hacer el trabajo, una sola cosa simple que bien otra persona pudiera llevar acabo. Se negó. Ella no participaría en sus negocios, aunque se sentía hipócrita al reconocer que de ellos comía, tenia departamento, estudios, vestimenta. Tai le insistió, por supuesto no le preocupaba hablar de aquellos temas por celular; la línea estaba protegida. No le afectaba cuanto le insistiera, no aceptaría. Y así pasó aquel fin de semana entre llamadas de su hermano mayor. Parecía un niño, no cuadraba con cualquier estereotipo de delincuente y su comportamiento difería de toda maldad. Por lo menos con ella. Los días prosiguieron y siempre daba la misma respuesta. _No_.

Pasado un mes de obstinados intentos de convencerla llego una semana en la que no supo de su hermano. Feliz por aquellos días sin ser hostigada la joven tuvo problemas con su inscripción, la cuota aumento y unas clases extracurriculares que añoraba aumentaban el costo a lo que no podía solventar con lo que su hermano le mandaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, tomo su celular y debatió en si llamarle. _Que irónica es la vida_, pensó la joven. No quería hablarle, eso le daría algo a su favor para convencerla en hacer aquel trabajo que ella no quería, pero, enserio deseaba tomar aquellas clases. Caminaba de un lado a otro frente al pintarron donde los costos de materias estaban apuntados. El pasillo de su facultad en el que se encontraba estaba algo solo por la época de vísperas escolares. El debate estaba por llegar a una conclusión; lo llamaría.

— ¿Problemas de dinero, hermanita? — Escucho la voz de su hermano detrás suya momentos antes de seleccionar su nombre en el celular.

— Si vienes hasta acá es porque enserio me necesitas — Contesto Hikari en el mismo idioma que uso su hermano. El inglés.

Tai la invito a dar un pasea por una zona apartada del campus. Hablaron en un principio de trivialidades, queriendo pasar desapercibidos siendo un par de hermanos más en aquella ciudad. El tema del trabajo se hizo presente cuando no hubo nadie cerca, le volvió a pedir que le hiciera el favor, aseguraba que ella no correría ningún tipo de peligro — el jamás dejaría que le pasara algo — y que todo sería vigilado por ellos. Ante la refuta de la joven del porque ellos no hacían el trabajo recibió la respuesta en que necesitaban concentrarse en otro asuntos importantes. Negocios que no le concernían. La joven no comprendía bien, pero, su hermano necesitaba alguien de confianza. De nueva cuenta le ofreció dinero, lo que no le agrado en lo absoluto. Eran hermanos, como le cobraría. Por su mente paso los precios de las clases, y si bien su hermano le daría sin pensar lo que le faltase para completar las materias sintió que necesitaba darle algo ha cambio. Siempre recibía y nunca daba.

— Bien, tú ganas — Soltó la castaña.

— _Eccellente_, sabia que no me defraudarías, hermana.

El trabajo fue sencillo. Solo tuvo que fingir ser un hombre importante y con poder que les ofreciera a un tal Takeru y Mimi que se le unieran para alcanzar riquezas y glorias inimaginables, y para engancharlos una condición atractiva: podrían dejar el trabajo cuando quisieran. Se presentó como El Jefe, contactándolos siempre por video-llamada encubierta por la obscuridad de un cuarto para que no notaran que era mujer, vestía un traje confeccionado para parecer hombre. En un principio aquello la hizo sentir ridícula, y miedo por no saber que interés tenía su hermano con aquellos dos sujetos. Aunque no podían pasar desapercibida al rubio que le resultaba todo un galán. El escucharlo hablar francés una ocasión hizo que en ella surgiera un cosquilleo. Era una lastima que lo hubiera conocido de aquella manera.

El tiempo transcurrió, y con ello el gusto a su "trabajo" aumento. Se gradúo de la universidad con honores y consiguió empleo en el diario "La Republica". Aun así, le apasionaba más lo que hacia como EL Jefe, y le agradaba en cierta forma contactar con Takeru y Mimi, que parecían ser de los mejores Hackers en el mundo. Por el momento iban invictos en cada trabajo que les daba. Cada "encargo" que les daba al par de hackers se lo designaba su hermano por medio de mail, el cual era un programa protegido inventado por su amigo al que denominaban _Imperial_. No preguntaba y solo se limitaba hacer lo que se le solicitaba. Pero, ella lo que le importaba era poder ver al rubio. Pudiera que pareciera retorcido, pero, le gustaba. Lo conocía poco, las charlas solo se limitaban a dar los trabajos y algunas veces responder preguntas de estos sobre su identidad; a lo que negaba responder. Esos ojos azules como el mar le cautivaban, y se lamentaba por no poder conocerlo en mejores circunstancias.

Los trabajos cada vez eran más escasos y el periodo entre cada uno se prolongaba. No entendió el porque, su hermano no quiso contestar cuando se lo cuestiono. Sospecho que algo tenía que ver que el mundo estaba siendo invadido por una ola de hackers. Todos impulsados por el famoso grupo delictivo _Crib_, del cual ella formaba parte. En cierto modo. Los lapsos de trabajo llegaron a un punto donde la joven pensó que ya no la necesitarían y se disolvería la asociación del El Jefe con los Hackers, por lo que ya no creyó volver a ver a Takeru. Solo esperaba la llamada de su hermano que confirmara su pensamiento. Y así sucedió, su hermano le llamo una noche en que salía del trabajo, para su suerte se trataba de otro trabajo ha designar a la pareja de hackers. Contacto a Mimi, siendo que esta era la designada para poder contactarlos: la intermediaria. Sin embargo, la joven le explico que no lograba dar con Takeru. Como era costumbre el rubio se separaba de la castaña por un tiempo después de dar algún golpe, solo que esta ocasión el tiempo de separación fue más largo. El saber que ahora le costaba a la joven dar con su amigo tuvo la sensación de que este desaparecería y daría efectivo la condición de ya no trabajar para El Jefe. Eso la desanimo. Los días pasaron y cuando creyó que no lo volvería a ver se le acerco aquella tarde/noche en el bar donde siempre acudía con sus amigas del trabajo. Por fin tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al rubio como ella deseaba, la circunstancia de la que siempre hablo la tenia enfrente, y, sin embargo, sabia que involucrase con aquel joven no seria posible. Nunca imagino lo que le deparaban los días posteriores.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Hoy les vengo a dejar un capitulo con otro punto de vista, otra parte de la historia narrada ahora por Hikari. Por fin conocemos más de su vida antes del ser el famoso JEFE y que paso en su proceso. Se que los capítulos son cortos y revelan lo general de la situación de cada personaje, pero pronto les diré el porque. Como sea, espero disfrutaran de este capitulo como los anteriores. Nos vemos para el siguiente el cual tratara sobre Ken. ¿Alguien se anima a decir de que va su historia? Hahaha.**

_**thereaderez12**__**: **_**Tienes razón, este es el punto de vista (a mi parecer) más importante sobre todo lo que va la historia de Hackers. Es un punto crucial para sus eventos. Y me da gusto que te agradara el capitulo anterior, espero y este sea igual de tu agrado n.n**

_**yurimariposa**__**: **_**Creo que lo llevan en la sangre, no olvidemos que Takeru también ha sido frío en su momento durante la historia central de Hackers n.n**

_**Adrit126: **_**Lo uso aun sabiendo que el quería encontrarlo, y solo para lograr sus objetivos. Gracias por comentar y espero este nuevo capitulo te gustase n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Es bueno ver que te gustaron los capítulos, ojala este no sea la excepción haha.**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	5. 5

02-ACCI.03

El mundo necesitaba defensas para la oleada de nuevos hackers que amenazaban la seguridad de todos en el mundo cibernético. La promesa de una persona, un joven de convicciones fuerte, inteligente, deductivo daba a la Agencia una oportunidad de lograr su cometido. Ken Black. Se le brindo una beca para estudiar en las instalaciones especiales de la Agencia en Atenas, Grecia. Se trataba de un programa inicial especial donde se usaría solamente ha jóvenes prodigios. Si lograba graduarse como uno de los mejores tendría asegurado un puesto de dos como agente especial. Su familia estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, ya con el solo hecho de que tal organización pusiera los ojos sobre el decía mucho. Pero, no solo llamo la atención de la gente de lado de la justicia.

En su tiempo en aquella ciudad, conviviendo en otra cultura, al joven se le dificulto un poco en principio adaptarse. Aun así, jamás bajo su rendimiento académico sobresaliendo en todas sus clases. Nada lo distraía de su objetivo, el cual era muy claro. Hacer justicia. El convivir en aquellas instalaciones, vivir en un país diferente, tratar con otra cultura le fascinaba, su nueva vida se tornaba prospera y llena de logros. Tenia de compañero a siete jóvenes prospectos de diferentes nacionalidades, todos con la ilusión de ganarse uno de los dos puestos de agentes, claro que los demás que no lo consiguieran tendrían su oportunidad después — la Agencia no los dejaría ir —, pero sus sueños empezarían años mas tarde. Pero fue cuando entro a su segundo semestre en las clases de detective cuando su mundo cambio para siempre, sin imaginar que tiempo después lo volvería hacer. Al entrar en el salón la vio por primera vez, una nueva integrante al grupo; la octava. Sentada en la butaca de enfrenta al profesor una joven de belleza muy particular, piel blanca, ojos grandes, cabellera lila, y facciones que marcaban alegría le cautivo. Se sentó a su lado, y es que no había muchas butacas de donde elegir siendo la mayoría ocupadas. En su salón solo había siete estudiantes prodigios, cuatro hombres y tres mujeres. Socializar no era su fuerte, por lo que paso aquella clase simplemente a su lado tratando de retener lo mayor que pudiera sobre la clase que exponía su tutor. Cuando la clase termino todos se levantaron de sus asientos, la joven no fue la excepción. Sin tomar valor la dejo ir, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que se perdió tras la puerta.

Los días pasaron sin que pudiera entablar una buena conversación, solamente se limitaban a ciertas frases; nada importante. Lo único que conocía de ella fue su nombre, Yolei Kana, una joven de su edad y prodigio de aquella misma ciudad. Como le encantaría poder entablar una conversación con ella que pasara de un _hola_, poder saber más de sus gustos, pasado, ideas.

— Vamos, Ken, no me digas que quieres ser un gran detective sin poder hablar con una mujer — Le animo su mejor amigo Leander Dalaras, un joven alto de casi dos metros, cabello negro, ojos azules y un año menor.— Dime, ¿Qué vas hacer si al que persigues es mujer?, ¿la vas a dejar escapar?

— No seas idiota.

— Yo solo digo — Ambos amigos se rieron mientras entraban en su primera clase. La misma donde vio a Yolei por primera vez.

Como siendo ya usual en Ken, se sentó en la butaca al lado de la joven de lila. La clase avanzo entre explicaciones de su profesor y dudas de sus compañeros, pero no fue hasta que casi terminaba la hora que el destino jugo sus cartas ó eso pensó el peliazul. Su profesor les hablo sobre un proyecto con el que los calificaría al final del semestre, y del que dependía si aprobaban ó no. Para llevar acabo el proyecto primero dio aviso a que seria en pareja, y el mismo las había seleccionado. Ni por un instante paso por su mente la idea de que pudiera tocarle hacer equipo con la joven que le atraía, por lo que le tomo de sorpresa cuando su nombre siguió del de Yolei. ¡Eran equipo! y así seria por todo el semestre. El profesor les dio un caso hipotético, les dio las primeras pistas y conforme avanzara el semestre los integrantes debían sacar conclusiones para dar con la verdad del asunto planteado. ¿Quién fue el asesino? Trivial, pero efectivo el reto.

— El típico caso de los asesinos — Hablo Yolei con su voz llena de energía.

— Eso creo.

Estaban en el comedor planeando sobre como trabajarían para sacar la mejor calificación del grupo. La joven era la que hablaba, no dejaba de pronunciar palabra en la hora de almuerzo, en tanto, Ken se limitaba a dar ciertas opiniones del plan de su pareja de equipo. Le agradaba la actitud tan decidida que tenia la joven, era como el solo que ella si expresaba. Lo que lamentaba era que no podía ser más extrovertido, lograr conocerla mejor; todo se limitaba al trabajo. Se sentía como un idota solo escuchándola. Después de unas pocas reuniones se decidió a entablar temas que no fuesen solo académicas. Temio por un momento que la joven lo tomara a mal, ya que no estaban allí para hacer amigos, el objetivo era ganar una de las dos plazas que daba la Agencia. Dejando todo de lado le pregunto sobre que tipo de música le gustaba, la joven se quedo callada por un par de minutos en que el joven creyó que había sido un error preguntar aquello. Pero se sintió alegre cuando supo que su silencio se debió a que no podía elegir entre el Pop, y las baladas. A partir de ese momento ambos comenzaron a conocerse, y con el paso de los días llegaron a ser buenos amigos.

El tiempo siguió su curso, cada quince días los equipos tenían que mostrar sus avances para ser calificados. Yolei y Ken siempre fueron los mejores. Constantemente un paso delante de los demás, el profesor los felicitaba y decía que era un buen equipo animando a los demás a no quedarse atrás. Lo cierto era que la buena amistad ayudaba a la hora del trabajo, el conocerse agilizo el proceso de deducción. Tanto Ken como Yolei tenían ese objetivo de ser alguien en la vida, el ser parte de la agencia para hacer de su mundo uno más justo. Sus sueños no parecían estar muy lejos, el semestre termino con ellos como los mejores en la clase de detectives. Y no solo en esa clase, en las demás también sobresalían, pero, la que quedaba en primer lugar solía ser Yolei dejando a Ken en segundo. Incluso en las clases de peleas ella era mejor. Ken estaba enamorándose de su amiga, todo en ella le resultaba perfecto y atractivo.

En la navidad del mismo año que se conocieron Ken declaro su amor, siendo correspondido por la joven. Aquellas vacaciones fueron las mejores para el, nunca las olvidaría.

— Sabes, me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi entrar en la clase de Dave — Confeso Yolei que acariciaba el cabello de su novio acostado en su regazo.— Ese porte tan serio y misterioso me cautivo.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

— Por supuesto — La joven sonrío para después inclinarse hacia el y besarlo.

— Pues yo debo de confesar que ese mismo día también me gustaste.

— Eso explica porque siempre te sentabas a lado mío.

La pareja se carcajeo ante sus confesiones, eran momentos tan felices para ambos que nunca imagino Ken lo que sucedería poco después. Creyó que siempre viviría en aquella burbuja de amor, risas y besos. Pero, meses después — a mediados del siguiente semestre y último — Yolei se comenzó alejar no solo de el sino también del grupo. Su carácter cambio, su sonrisa se convirtió en una línea sin expresión, sus ojos perdieron su brillo. Algo andaba mal con ella. Sus intento por hacer que le contara lo que le pasaba no llegaban más que a discusiones. No entendía como en tan poco tiempo su novia de alegre carácter se convirtió en una mujer seria y antisociable. En las clases de defensa ella se volvió agresiva, sin compasión por lo que bajaron sus calificaciones. Quería ayudarla a superar lo que tuviese molestándole, pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella no se prestaba?.

En el ultimo mes de clases, antes de su graduación y definir quienes entrarían a la Agencia en sus dos plazas disponibles. Obviando que serían Yolei y Ken. El grupo tendría un viaje a unas instalaciones cerca del mar a las afueras de Atenas. Irian en una visita para conocer Agentes en activo lidiando con los problemas que se presentaban en si día a día. Todo el grupo de Ken asistiría a excepción suya, su padre había tenido un accidente de automóvil por lo que le dieron el día para ir a visitarlo. Nunca imagino que esa tarde perdería a sus compañeros de estudio, a su mejor amigo y a su novia. El director de la academia fue a visitarlo al hospital donde su padre estaba siendo atendido, por fortuna no tenia nada grave; solo los golpes del accidente. Ken no entendió la presencia de su director hasta que este le revelo la causa de su visita. Le explico sobre el accidente, el grupo iba en una furgoneta especial de la Agencia hacia las instalaciones de la playa. Cruzaban la carretera por un acantilado cuando un camión que transportaba combustible perdió el control estampando con la furgoneta, ambos salieron disparada al precipicio y en el proceso el camión exploto dañando consigo al vehiculo con los aspirantes. Al final, ambos vehículos terminaron en el mar. Recuperaron los cuerpos, pero la mayoría quedaron calcinados e irreconocibles.

Los investigadores descubrieron poco después que no fue un accidente, aquel acto fue un atentado contra la Agencia. Se deshicieron de los futuros agentes prodigios antes de que estos pudieran ser una molestia para algún ó algunos grupos delictivos. Ante tal revelación Ken quedo aun más devastado, pero, a su vez una nueva llama ardió en su pecho. Se prometió que se convertiría en el mejor agente de la Agencia, que logaría hacer justicia como forma de vengar a su novia y amigos, y que en su memoria el mundo se convertiría en uno mejor.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Un capitulo más que no se ustedes, pero a mi me gusta hahaha. La verdad este fue un sutil punto que deje en la saga, una simple mención que pudiera pasar como un acontecimiento interesante, pero nada más hasta allí. La muerte de Yolei nunca se explico como fue, como ocurrió, y como se relacionaba con Ken. Talvez esta pareja paso desapercibida al ser opacada con el TAKARI ó el MIMATO. Como sea, espero que les haya agradado este nuevo capitulo de revelación y nos vemos en el siguiente que se muchos han esperado n.n**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Pues la casualidad (destino) hizo que se encontraran en aquel bar, pero la castaña en si ya conocía al rubio n.n**

_**thereaderez12**__**: **_**A mi también me gusta mucho la relación Takeru-Hikari de hay que la mayoría de mis historias ellos sean siempre pareja y titulares hehehe. Pues te he de confesar que para este proyecto este es el único punto de vista que veremos de la castaña, y concuerdo contigo que Matt y Tai son el punto principal para que esta historia ocurra.**

_**Domidomo S**__**: **_**Creó que voy muy rápido hahaha. Se debe a que ya tengo los One-shot listos para publicar solo que dejo unos tres días entre capítulos para que los lean y me den su opinión n.n En cuestión del capitulo pasado, se pudo ver (como dices) que Hikari nunca tuvo intenciones malas con Takeru y Mimi, incluso ella no conocía bien el plan y relación que estos Hackers tenían con el amigo de su hermano. Me alegra saber que ves en mi historia que puede dar a más, pero pronto les diré porque será tan corto. Bueno, no leemos y espero de nuevo sorprenderte n.n**

_**sslove: **_**Gracias por la felicitación y me da mucho gusto que leyeras mis dos historias mas preciadas n.n**

_**Adrit126: **_**Espero te gustase este nuevo capitulo, gracias por comentar n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	6. 6

02-DUEL2.10/02-TRAI.15

Un días más en el instituto superior, Matt, Mimi y Takeru observaban sentados en dirección al edificio de la rectoría. Para ese entonces ya eran hackeadores, pero siempre realizaban trabajos simples. Necesitaban aumentar de nivel, y la situación lo ameritaba. Matt no logro alcanzar la calificación deseada en los parciales por lo que necesitaba sacar el noventa por ciento en el final para poder graduarse. Aun cuando Takeru y Mimi le decían que se pusiera ha estudiar en vez de perder tiempo con las computadoras, el rubio prefería entrar en el sistema de la escuela y sacar las respuestas del examen. Sonaba y le seria sencillo, pero, lo que realmente importaba era como entrar en la computadora del profesor ubicada en su cubicuelo y que nadie los descubriera. Debían crear un plan.

— Yo insisto en que debes estudiar, Matt — Mimi le daba una sorbo a su jugo de naranja mediante un sorbete.

— Marrón, es mejor ir a la segura que arriesgarse a no sacar la calificación necesaria.

— ¿Prefieres arriesgarte a que te descubran hurtando la información ha sacar una calificación reprobatoria? — La joven levanto una ceja incrédula.— Que bonitas prioridades.

— ¿Me vas ayudar ó solo te quejaras?

Mimi dio otro sorbo a su bebida, en su rostro se podía leer la respuesta y es que jamás lo abandonaría; Matt lo sabia. Entre ellos existía una química extraordinaria, se sentía complementarios, si uno saltaba de lo alto de las gradas el otro le esperaba con los brazos abiertos para amortiguar su caída. Sus miradas se encontraron, azul contra marrón, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

— Aun no lo se, pero pronto ideare uno.

El examen estaba programado para dentro de dos semanas, por lo que si quería tener tiempo para actuar debía pensar rápido en algo para entrar en la rectoría, dirigirse al cubicuelo del profesor y sacar la información. Talvez se pudiera creer que solo se necesitaba entrar y prender la computadora para acceder a la información que necesitaba, no era así de fácil. En aquel instituto las maquinas están protegidas por una contraseña, después de acceder a la computadora debían entrar en la red de la escuela donde se manda la información de los alumnos, allí hay otro _nickname_ y contraseña. Todo eso para Matt resultaba fácil, con su sistema denominado CRIB accedería fácil a la red escolar. Lo que necesitaba era idear la manera de entrar el cubículo durante el día, ya que de noche hay clases para trabajadores y seria un cuento diferente del que prefería no participar. No fue hasta la mitad de la primera semana antes del examen que tuvo una gran idea.

— ¿Enserio necesitas que haga eso? — Pregunto Mimi quien no le gustaba su parte del plan.

— Es solo un simple coqueteo.

Sin prolongar la discusión Mimi asintió y se fue directo al edificio del director. Donde también se ubican lo cubículos de los profesores. En tanto, Matt y Takeru miraban como la joven se perdía entre sus compañeros de clases.

— Insisto, si pusieras la misma pasión en los estudios como en el hackeo hubieras pasado los exámenes, hermano.

— Ya lo pasado, pasado, enano — Matt miraba su reloj, contando el tiempo para que su hermano prosiguiera con su parte del plan.— Dos, uno. Vas, hermano.

— Bien.

Takeru se fue en la misma dirección que su amiga. Sus trabajos eran sencillos, reconocerían el terreno de la rectoría para idear una forma de entrada y salida. Mimi iría al segundo piso, a la zona de cubículos y se dirigiría con el profesor para pedirle de favor si podía brindarle una copia de su registro de calificaciones. Por supuesto necesitaba verse agradable para que accediera, y siendo que ese profesor le gustaba mirar a sus alumnas no seria nada difícil en alguien tan hermosa como ella. Lo que en verdad quería era saber el _nickname_ de registro para entrar a la red. Mientras la joven hacia aquello, Takeru estaría en la parte de abajo en la zona de registros y cubículos del director, coordinaros y secretarias. Su trabajo, analizar el lugar para encontrar una manera de distracción. Matt por su parte alistaría su laptop mini para que esta pudiera accesar a las contraseñas. La primera en volver fue Mimi, quien por su rostro no tuvo una agradable conversación con el profesor.

— Con esta me debes más de una — Soltó Mimi al llegar con el.

— Te debo hasta mi vida — Le susurro el rubio al acercar su rostro a la de su amiga que se puso colorada como un tomate.

Matt y Mimi de nuevo cruzaron sus miradas, un calor especial se esparcía por el cuerpo de ambos, uno my agradable y reconfortante que solo sentían cuando estaban cerca uno de otros. Pero aquel sentimiento ninguno se atrevía a confesarlo, no con palabras.

— No seas idiota.— Mimi desvío la mirada.

— Te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas.

— No puedo decir lo mismo de ti — La castaña hablo en un seductor susurro mientras sus ojos volvían a el. Estaba tan cerca que con una ligera brisa bastaría para unir sus labios.

Matt se separo de la castaña riendo, le encantaba hacerla enojar. Era como una droga para el que desde que se conocieron siempre le hacia bromas y molestaba, y es que ver ese rostro tan bien definido ponerse serio resaltaba más sus ojos marrones. Por eso del apodo. Por años situaciones como aquella hubo en muchas ocasiones, pero, ninguna llegaba a más. Pronto Takeru les arribó rompiendo el ambiente seductor que se estaba formando. Al verlos tan juntos las preguntas por parte del menor de los rubios no se hizo esperar, ninguna tuvo respuesta.

Con la nueva información que su amiga y hermano idearon un plan. Takeru crearía una distracción en la planta baja mientras Matt y Mimi ubicados en el segundo piso esperarían a que los profesores en sus cubicuelos salieran y ellos poder entrar. El menor de los rubios era bueno creando bombas de humo, por lo que oculto unas en los ductos de los baños de abajo para que estos dispersaran una neblina verde por todo el edificio, y este tuviera que ser evacuado. En tanto Matt y Mimi se ocultaban en el baño de hombres de la planta superior, casi nadie los usaba y se ocultaron casi veinte minutos antes de que Takeru pusiera en marcha el plan.

— Enserio, ¿es necesario estar ocultos en este sanitario y tan pegados? — Mimi se ubicaba con la espalda en la mampara y en su pecho tenía muy cerca a Matt. Podía sentir la respiración del rubio, a pesar de estar en un lugar como aquel el aroma a menta de su aliento al hablar le venia bien.

— Todo es parte del plan —Contesto guiñando el ojo.

— Si, ajá.

Las bombas explotaron y lograron su objetivo, todos salieron del edificio dejándolo vacío. Siendo una escuela, no existían cámaras de seguridad, o por lo menos en aquella zona no. La pareja salio de los baños y se dirigió al cubículo del profesor, que tenia la puerta abierta. Seguro escuchó la explosión junto con los gritos de alumnos y profesorado de la planta de abajo y no dudo en salir haber que ocurrió sin preocuparse de dejar sola sus cosas. Matt se coloco frente al ordenador, y su magia fluyo. No tardo más que unos diez minutos en extraer lo que necesitaba, su sistema CRIB que invento el mismo una vez más mostró su valía; pronto estaban fuera en las canchas junto con Takeru. Nadie sospecharía jamás de ellos. Aquella tarde festejaron, rieron ante su nueva victoria. Aquella tarde ninguno imagino lo que en pocos días sucedería. La partida de Matt.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¿Qué tal el penúltimo capitulo? Se que puede extrañarle saber que el final esta cerca, pero más adelante explicare. Bueno, por fin se conoce un poco más sobre el pasado de Matt, Mimi y Takeru, ahondando más en la relación entre el mayor de los rubios y la castaña. Se pude ver esa atracción que es tan evidente como oculto. Es un capitulo especial para los amantes del MIMATO, ojala lo disfrutaran.**

**Quiero aclarar cierto asunto, en sus comentarios me ponen que falta de ver el punto de vista de Yolei, ver un poco más sobre Hikari, el anciano que habla con los rubios en ciertos capítulos de la saga y demás. Bueno, verán solo les traeré siete historias sobre lo que faltaba por aclarar de la historia, se que hay más misterios y dudas que les gustaría conocer, pero la verdad es que esas historias no me convencieron (en como las escribí) para compartirlas. Por lo mismo les he traído las historias que a mi parecer son las que mejor me quedaron y que ustedes más les gustaría.**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Si fueron bastantes, y hay más aparte de estas siete hehehe. Lo que si te puedo asegurar sobre la historia de Ken y Yolei, es que este primero corrió con suerte de no morir en el "accidente". Espero este nuevo capitulo te agradará n.n**

_**sslove: **_**Se que esas dos dudas que tienes son importantes, pero como comente anteriormente son las que se quedaran clasificadas por siempre u.u. Gracias por tu comentario n.n**

_**Naitiaable**__**: **_**La verdad adoro cuando me dejan reviews largo donde me dan a conocer lo que les gusto, lo que no, si se emocionaron, sus teorías. Es algo revitalizante hahaha. Enserio gracias por tus comentarios que me animan a continuar n.n**

_**Adrit126: **_**Muerta pero entre comillas hahaha. Y ¿Qué tal te pareció este capitulo? Espero te gustase mucho n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


	7. 7

02-LSP3.18

Después de que su hermano salio de la sala de interrogación la puerta no se cerro tras el. Se quedo unos momentos abierta sin mostrar que alguien la fuese a usar, pero, pronto una persona cruzo el umbral caminando rígido hacia donde se encontraba. El hombre que se sentó frente a el, con ese porte y uniforme militar lo dejó pasmado. Después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver cara a cara.

— _Salut_, Matt — Saludo su abuelo, general de las fuerzas militares en Francia.

— _Salut, grand-père_.

El hombre frente suyo, su abuelo, un hombre alto rubio con algunas canas, alto, de rostro marcado por su profesión le miraba con esos ojos firmes llenos de decepción. Hubo un tiempo donde lo admiro, pero, con el tiempo lo fue despreciando al dejar que su familia se hundiera en la miseria cuando el pudo brindarles su ayuda. Lo detesto, el fue su primer objetivo hace años, pero que deshecho al comprender que el problema radicaba en un nivel superior.

— ¿Me vas a dar un sermón como cuando niño?

— Creo que eso ya quedo en el pasado, ¿no lo crees?

Matt asintió con una sonrisa sarcástica. No podía creer que su abuelo hubiera ayudado a su hermano menor atraparlo. Aunque, debía admitir que fue una buena jugada por parte de Takeru, jamás en todo el juego recordó la pieza tan importante que resulto ser su abuelo.

— Sabes, fue estupido secuestrar al presidente estando tú en la capital — Escupió su abuelo como si lo que hubiera hecho fuese algo de un novato —, todo el ejercito lo estaría buscando.

— Ese era el plan abuelo.

— Ilústrame, nieto.

Esa explicación ya se la había dado el rubio, pero ante la pesada mirada de su abuelo supo que debía volver a contar su plan. Rodó lo ojos exasperado, tomo aire y hablo. Era sencillo, secuestrar al presidente tenia como objetivo principal mantener fuera a su hermano de Paris. Como extra, todas las fuerzas policíacas y militares estaría tan preocupadas por encontrar a su líder que no sospecharían de que en una zona tan arriesgada el pudiera estar laborando. Eso le crearía una zona segura. Jamás imagino que Takeru le hubiese leído tan bien sus movimientos que viese aquel patrón en su plan.

— Aun así no nos tomo mucho atrapar a tus secuaces — Su abuelo se recargo en el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba sus brazos.— No podrían llegar lejos.

— Ha veces hay que sacrificar piezas en el tablero, abuelo — Matt coloco sus manos esposadas en la mesa metálica.— Solo necesitaba el tiempo necesario para trabajar.

El silencio se apropio de la sala de interrogación, las miradas azules no cedían, inmutados solo se quedaron frente a frente. Algo en Matt le oprimió el pecho al ver como el semblante de su abuelo se tronaba conmovido, pero a su vez firme; interrumpió el contacto visual. Pocas personas se imponían ante el, su abuelo era parte de ese pequeño y selecto grupo. Destetaba sentirse inferior y débil a presencia de otros.

— ¿Por qué ayudaste a Takeru? — Habló sin voltear a verlo.

— Me llamó para pedirme ayuda — su abuelo aclaro su garganta sin despegar su mirada.— Me tomó de sorpresa saber que estaba vivo, que estaban vivos. Me explico de manera breve la situación, no necesite escuchar más cuando me dijo lo que hacías y que necesitábamos detenerte.

Molesto el rubio soltó un resoplido ante la vaga explicación de su abuelo. El hombre correcto, justo y sin sentimientos.

— No sabes lo feliz que tu abuela y yo estamos de saber que están vivos — Matt se torno a su abuelo con rostro incrédulo. El hombre militar frente a el suavizo su voz al hablar, su rostro de anciano se marco más ante su expresión de una combinación de emociones que jamás le conoció.— Pero a su vez tristes por el camino que decidieron tomar. Nos hicieron sufrir mucho.

— Si, claro.

De nuevo volvió el silencio a reinar la sala, no se dijo nada y todo estaba tan quieto que podían escuchar la respiración del otro. El chillido de las patas arrastrar trajo de vuelta a la vida la sala de interrogación. El abuelo de Matt se levanto de la silla, erguido como buen militar quedo frente a el, cruzo su brazos en su espalda y dio media vuelta. Se disponía a salir de la habitación, dio un golpe a la puerta para que el guardia afuera le abriese. La conversación llego a su final, ó eso creyó el rubio.

— Espero uses este tiempo en prisión para que piensas y arrepientas de tus pecados, hijo.

— Talvez se poco tiempo — Susurro más para si que para que su abuelo lo escuchase.

La puerta se abrió mostrando al guardia que daba paso a su abuelo al pasillo por donde hora atrás le trajo a la habitación, pero este no cruzo el umbral, solo se quedo parado viéndolo y logro agregar unas ultimas palabras sinceras antes de partir.

— Te amamos, Matt.

Aquellas últimas palabras por parte de su abuelo antes de cruzar la puerta irrumpieron muy profundo en su interior. Pro primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que sus ojos se nublaron, y a pesar de aquella frase llena de verdad no pudo evitar sentir un gran odio.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Se que este pudiera no ser el final que esperaban, pero para mi que he escrito esta historia tiene mucho sentido y por tal quise cerrar con este capitulo. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado este pequeño proyecto y aunque quedaron puntos de vista que les hubiese gustado conocer los que conocieron les hayan hecho comprender mejor la historia y les entretuvieran.**

**No se si en el futuro pueda haber algo nuevo de Hackers, pero si los invito a leer mi Historia de REISERS la cual le tengo mucha expectativa debido a que hace tiempo que ronda en mi cabeza, y también les invito a leer FE la tercera parte de la historia que comenzó con LUZ y luego continuo con ESPERANZA. Los espero en esas historias n.n**

_**Domidomo S**__**: **_**Bueno no fue exactamente lo que pensaste que sería este final, pero si te fijas bien tampoco esta erróneo hahaha. Me da gusto que el capitulo de Ken te gustase, la verdad es uno de mis favoritos también hehehe. Gracias por leerme n.n**

_**anaiza18**__**: **_**Si, no por algo Matt llego lejos. Además de que sabia como manejar a la gente para que todo saliera bien. Te agradezco por leer mi historia n.n**

_**Ivymon**__**: **_**Que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos pasados, ¿Este que tal?. Gracias por leer mis historias n.n Saludos.**

_**sslove: **_**El misterio es el encanto de la vida hahaha. Se que les hubiese gustado más historias, pero como dije no sentía listos los otros capítulos como para que salieran a la luz. Como fuese, espero te gustase este pequeño proyecto y gracias por leerlo n.n**

_**Adrit126: **_**Me da gusto que te gustara el pequeño Mimato y bueno, te agradezco por leer mi historia n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
